


In which a donation sets off a two year old bomb.

by happytwtlurk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Minecraft, No beta we die like the Idots SMP, Paradise Found, Phone Calls & Telephones, Props to whoever donated the message and to Alex Quackity, Sobbing, Stream clips, donations, just two block men falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytwtlurk/pseuds/happytwtlurk
Summary: Basically, a donation tells Skeppy about how Bad apparently has his heart taken, and so Skeppy investigates.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 15
Kudos: 358





	In which a donation sets off a two year old bomb.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, since I did this instead of sleeping, and this is my first proper fanfiction that isn't just drabbles or random info-dumps. 
> 
> If any of the creators mentioned in this fanfiction are uncomfortable with it, I will be happy to take it down.
> 
> Enjoy :D

The stream was going great; there was work done on the skywars build, and there was a couple of other members of the SMP that came on stream to chat. 

Skeppy was doing a little bit of idle mining while waiting for his friend, who was still in the process of getting home. Skeppy had turned on tts for donos to pass the time while mining, and had answered a few questions about video uploads. The familiar dono ping rang through the stream, and a robotic female voice read the message sent. 

"Hey Skeppy! I was just wondering if you were aware that Bad has a crush on someone? If you don't believe me, check Quackity's stream highlights or clips from their date." Skeppy sat in a slightly stunned silence, not expecting any donations like that this late into stream. "Woah wait, Bad has a crush?! AND THEY WENT ON A DATE WITHOUT TELLING ME?! No way, hold on..." Skeppy proclaimed, abandoning his minecraft tab, and opening up youtube in chrome. 

The boy messily searched 'badboyhalo quackity date' and quickly played the first video that caught his eye. Skeppy skimmed through the video for any indication of the donor's claim, and eventually turned to the comments for timestamps. "Wait, hold on..." Skeppy said, mostly to himself, while clicking on a stray timestamp. The video buffered to a scene of Bad holding flowers in a basement of some sort, and began to play.

Skeppy watched the clip intently, but was irritated at how comfortable and flirty Quackity was acting towards his friend. Bad's voice played through his headphones: "This date was lovely and all- I don't think I have ever had a date quite like this one-" "Yeah-" "-however I unfortunately cannot... go on another one with you. I am sorry." ".....What?" "I can't, my heart is taken by another person and-" "Skeppy?" "My heart is taken by another person, and I am sorry but... yeah that's pretty much it."

Skeppy paused the video, and his facecam could show his shocked expression. He may or may not have let a stray "What?!" slip while watching the video, and he sat in his chair awestruck. How could Bad tell Quackity, of all people, about being in love before Skeppy? "What the hell?!" Skeppy exclaimed, checking the fast-paced chat for some semblance of an answer, to no avail.

"I had...*no* idea." Skeppy confessed to the stream, having slouched back in his chair, and having opened the minecraft tab up again, only to stay AFK. He leaned back in his gaming chair. Skeppy's eyes had trailed absentmindedly to his computer tower, and focused on the ever-shifting colors. Skeppy was Bad's best friend! They told eachother everything, or so he thought. "Chat, I am gonna have to ask Bad about this when he gets here. I have to get to the bottom of this."

Skeppy returned to his game, and quietly continued mining. His thoughts raced about who it could be, and why Bad hadn't told him about this mystery person. A couple donations came through, with most commenting on the situation at hand, and some confused that he wasn't aware of Bad's potential partner. Skeppy offered little in response, and impatiently waited for his friends arrival.

It felt like forever, but eventually Skeppy's heart jumped at the sound of of teamspeak calling out "Buddy was moved to your channel." Bad had joined, and it was go-time. "Hi! Sorry I took so long...Rat was being a muffin and wouldn't come inside when I let her out." Bad explained, exasperated from chasing the small dog. "Hey, it's fine. I am streaming!" Skeppy started, knowing that if he came on too strong that he would scare his friend away. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this on stream? Oh well, the chat was already waiting in anticipation. 

"Hi stream!" Bad greeted excitedly, in his usual quirky tone. Skeppy bounced his knee nervously. "So uh...hey Bad, while you were gone I was talking to chat..." Skeppy said, attempting to sound calm and barely succeeding. He anxiously tugged at his sleeve, and covered his chin to help hide his expression. "Yeah? What did you guys talk about?" Skeppy swallowed, still figuring out the best way to phrase his findings. "Well I-uh got a dono saying that you and Quackity went on a date? What was that about?" The raven-haired man did his best to hide the prang of jealous in his tone. "Oh my goodness- we did not go on an actual date, Skeppy. I was coaching him for his...whatchamacallit... Love or Host!" Bad explained tiredly, already nervous about where the conversation was heading. 

"Okay, but why did my chat tell me that you have a crush on someone?" Skeppy asked aggressively, the stress already shifting his emotions. "What do you mean?" Bad asked quickly, his voice dropping slightly. Skeppy already regretted his decision of doing this with facecam. " A donation told me that you have a crush on someone, so...?" Skeppy prodded, hoping that Bad would catch his drift. "... So that donation was a muffinhead?" Bad giggled lightly.

"Oh really?" Skeppy exclaimed with contempt, preparing for a full blown argument. "Yeah, that dono was just being silly, anyways what did you need my help with-" Bad tried to misdirect, before being cut off. "-Then why did they ask me to watch a clip of you saying that you are taken?"

Bad chuckled, and asked a smug "what clip?" Skeppy quickly asked him to watch his stream, and pulled up the clip he had seen less than a half hour previous. Skeppy felt tempted to stare intently at the camera, but couldn't bring himself to act that angry. Bad stayed silent while the clip played. "So why did you tell Quackity before me?" Skeppy asked bitterly, trying to remain calm so that this stream wouldn't get put into another 'divorce compilation'. "What?" Bad feigned ignorance, and had made his way into the view of Skeppy's minecraft character. 

"Why did you tell Quackity that you have a crush- or a relationship or whatever- before me?" Bad stayed silent for a while, considering his options. "I am not in a relationship, Skeppy." Bad continued to try and misdirect with the little flexibility that his friend offered him. "Okay, so, crush. Why did you say that to him before your literal best friend?" Skeppy began to raise his voice. Why did he care so much? Bad never talks about his personal life...well that's not true, but still.

"I had to say something to not go on a date with him again- well a pretend date! Look, I am sorry that I didn't tell you first. That was...wrong of me Skeppy." Bad explained, desperately wanting the conversation to end. Skeppy sighed in anger, his arms crossed and his eyes once again drawn to the cycle of the rainbow that decorated his PC. "Well, tell me about her! Who is she? Do I know her?" Skeppy asked incessantly, wanting to get a read on the kinds of people Bad's interested in. A quiet voice in his mind whispered the question 'What does she have that I don't?', but Skeppy pushed it away. 

"Skeppy!" Bad whined, obviously not wanting to continue the conversation. Skeppy persisted anyways. Screw how the audience reacted, because he deserved the right to know about who his friend likes. "What? I am just asking! God.... I should be able to at least ask...." Skeppy sighed angrily once more. After a few minutes of silence, Bad finally gave in and threw him a bone, no matter how much he wanted to keep it hidden. "They are uh...someone you know. I don't really wanna say who on stream though." Bad sputtered, clinging to the second half of what he said. 

"Well, what are t-they like?" Skeppy adjusted his pronouns anxiously. Since when did Bad leave it open ended? "Oh come on..." Bad whined once more. "Please?" Skeppy pleaded with his best kicked-puppy voice. "Ugh, fine. They are...very nice, and funny. I, um, really love how generous they are." Skeppy perked up at this. How generous did this person have to be to be noticed by Bad? "Ooh~ moneybags then?" Skeppy said cutely. Bad chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Are they good-looking?" Skeppy dug further, wanting to try and narrow down who the person of interest was. Bad giggled nervously. "Very." Bad said quietly. They both sat nervously in call, and Skeppy continued his grilling. "Really? What do they look like?" Skeppy asked through a slightly scared giggle, almost forgetting that he is streaming. Bad couldn't help but take the bait, since he couldn't say no to Skeppy. 

"Well, uh, h- they have very poofy hair. Like, have you ever seen someone that has such good looking hair that you wanna feel it? Yeah..." Bad paused, momentarily to think, but continued. "Um, they have these eyes that remind me of...well they are just so striking that they remind me of black holes. Just, big and dark and suck you in." Bad made a vortex like noise to help ease his anxiety. When did he get so poetic, Skeppy thought, and smiled sadly to himself. "They have these little moles on their face that no one usually notices that I think are really cute.They also have this smile and laugh that's so contagious, it's no surprise how popular they are." You could hear the smile and warmth dripping from Bad's voice.

Skeppy couldn't help but feel his heart sink slightly from hearing Bad talk about someone else so lovingly. It was no secret that he was a jealous person when it came to Bad; he would ban or insult people who stole his spot at Bad's side, no matter how close the friendship he had with the perpetrator. "So they are funny, rich, and attractive? Looks like you found a knockout..." Skeppy said, failing to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Wait what did I say wrong?" Bad asked, scared. Skeppy realized his mistake and quickly logged off the game. Skeppy said a quick goodnight before ending stream prematurely. "'Geppy?" Bad asked, his voice slightly breaking. "Sorry its just- ugh I am happy you found someone so amazing, but why didn't you tell me before?" Skeppy could feel a catch in his throat. The reality of why he was so upset catching up. Skeppy knew that there was something he was hiding from himself, but why did it have to bubble up now?

"I..." Bad trailed off, and seemed to fall completely silent. Skeppy could feel tears tugging at the corners of his eyes. They were both so scared, and for what? Shouldn't most friends talk about their crushes and gush about them without a hiccup? Isn't that what is supposed to happen, and not this?

But then again, Skeppy had always known that it wasn't that simple with them, consciously or not. If he stayed in the call longer, he might say or hear something he would regret. "I-I need to go to bed Bad, it's late. Goodnight-" "WAIT!" Bad half-yelled.

"Wait...please, I wanna talk about this." Skeppy stayed silent, waiting for Bad to speak his peace. "I um....." Bad fumbled, still figuring out what to say. "Do you remember earlier this year...when you told me that you were dating a girl named Isabel?" Bad asked timidly.

"Well yeah, you were the first person I told!" Skeppy said, exasperated. Bad huffed, but continued. "Oh my goodness, I wasn't expecting to do this tonight...but yeah. When you told me, I was very supportive and happy for you...right?" Bad asked, his voice deepening a smidge. "Yeah but, why do you say it like that?" Skeppy asked, his voice breaking once more.

"That's the thing Skeppy, I really wasn't." Bad confessed, and a thick layer of tension filled the call. "You...you weren't?" Skeppy asked, confused and slightly ashamed. Why didn't Bad approve? "No, I wasn't. I was....extremely upset." Bad sounded like he was trying to hold back a sob.

"I was so...upset that someone else was gonna start taking up your time, and I was afraid that she would r-replace me." Bad explained, fumbling. "If I am being honest, that's how I feel right now." Skeppy quietly stated.

"But the thing is, Skeppy... is that you don't actually have anyone else to worry about." Bad confessed quietly. Why did Bad say that his heart was already taken then?

"But- wait- then who were you talking about?" Skeppy asked, his voice quivering.

Bad chucked humorlessly

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

Skeppy thought back, hard, for a moment at the description. Bad had only ever talked about - well - him that way. Bad also didn't spend nearly as much time with anyone other than Skeppy. That meant that there really only was one person who it could be.

"It's you, you dunderhead." Bad said through a terrified sob.

Time froze for a moment. Skeppy could almost see two years of friendship flash before his eyes. Suddenly, it all fully clicked. 

Bad was in love with Skeppy, and Skeppy was in love with Bad.

"I....Bad?" Skeppy's voice choked

"Yeah?" Bad replied, his voice broken from crying.

"I love you too."

They both sobbed quietly through the teamspeak channel. Two years of buildup. It was never just one moment where they both fell, because they were falling from the beginning. "Now what?" Skeppy said, his voice raw and wet.

"Well, should I get a plane ticket?" Bad laughed tiredly.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that roller coaster of a story, because I enjoyed writing it! Please feel free to give constructive criticism in the comments, and Kudos are highly appreciated :]
> 
> Also, remember to drink some water and wear your masks!
> 
> Lurker <3


End file.
